La estacion de los recuerdos
by cielo caido
Summary: para shuichi la muerte de yuki ensombrece su futuro pero la aparición de unas cartas en las cuales yuki le explica como seguir viviendo serán el punto de partida para seguir adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Bien este fic creo que será un tanto raro O.o bueno eso lo juzgaran ustedes jeje, quiero aclara primero que todo que este fic es un thomaxshuichi si.

No, no leyeron mal es un thomaxshuichi. Lo que pasa es que me han entrado unas ganas de hacer un fic con esta pareja, aunque al principio no será muy notoria y pues también habrán flash back de yukixshuichi n_n nose porque pero este fic me causa mucha nostalgia u.u, cada capitulo estará ligado a una estación del año y por lo tanto llevara algo que ver con el nombre de la misma, excepto este capitulo en donde comenzara todo desde 0. Este fic esta basado en la película "posdata te amo" una película realmente hermosa UwU talvez el yuki de este capitulo sea un poco OOC.

**Resumen:** para shuichi la muerte de yuki ensombrece su futuro pero la aparición de unas cartas en las cuales yuki le explica como seguir viviendo serán el punto de partida para seguir adelante.

**Las estaciones de los recuerdos****.**

_**Capitulo I: seguiré viviendo…?**_

El alba comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, el sol de la mañana entraba por los grandes ventanales que tenía tras su espalda e iluminaban la mesa en la que estaba trabajando. Yuki eiri desde altas horas de la madrugada trabajaba, sin embargo no era en una novela en la que dedicaba su tiempo, ahora mismo se encontraba escribiendo algo sumamente importante, sabia de antemano que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, por eso se apresuraba en dejar todo listo.

Guardo el documento y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla mientras miraba hacia fuera por los grandes ventanales: era una mañana hermosa.

-yuuuuukiiiiii!.- hablo una voz que recientemente había entrado a su estudio rompiendo así la armonía en la que se encontraba, volvió la mirada hacia el pelirosa.- ne yuki, porque no dormiste anoche? Es una nueva novela?.- cuestiono con curiosidad al tiempo en que se acercaba a el y miraba la laptop la cual ahora estaba apagada.

-ya termine mi trabajo.- hablo tranquilamente mientras le miraba.

-ya veo, ne yuki ya pusieron un parque de diversiones podemos ir? Siiiiiiiii?.- chillo tratando de convencerlo.

-oye no te pegues!.- se tapo los oídos para evitar escuchar ese "siiiiiiiiii!" miro al pelirosa, este tenia un brillo suplicante en sus ojos. Suspiro cansado.

-esta bien.

-siiiiiii!.- alzo sus brazos en el aire.- voy a tener una cita con yuki!

-ya baka, ahora déjame solo, tengo otras cosas que hacer.- al decir esto se puso de pie, encendió un cigarrillo y se puso el saco sobre su hombro.- adiós.- y sin mas abandono la estancia, shuichi por su parte se quedo mirando la puerta por donde había salido yuki, suspiro entristecido. Desde hacia semanas que yuki no tenia tiempo para el, se la pasaba día y noche trabajo comos si su trabajo era lo que único que tenia que atender.

Se palpo la cara, no tenia que pensar así, hoy iba a tener una cita con yuki y eso le hacia inmensamente feliz.

Se alisto y salio corriendo hacia el estudio NG al llegar k le apunto con una de sus magnus.

-donde te habías metido pink boy? Ya es tarde y aun no has empezado a grabar!.

-gomene k!- hablo asustado mientras tenia sus manos en el aire.- no volverá a pasar. Lo juro!

-más te vale.- abajo su magnu. Shuichi suspiro aliviado.- y que estas esperando? A trabajar!.- como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría shuichi se puso a trabajar.

Mientras en la oficina de thoma segushi se encontraba el escritor, thoma le miraba seriamente.

-estas seguro de esto eiri?.- cuestiono en tono desconfiado.

-mas que seguro.- respondió neutro.- tu eres el mas indicado para esto, te lo encargo.- dicho esto se puso de pie, estrujo el cigarrillo en el cenicero y salio de la oficina del rubio. Este por su parte se giro sobre su silla y miro a través de la ventana el inmenso cielo que se extendía a su paso.

oOo

Shuichi se alistaba para salir con el rubio mientras canturreaba una canción que había escrito, mientras el rubio se encontraba en la terraza mirando como el sol se ocultaba, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y lentamente expulso el humo, parecía muy pensativo.

-yuki ya estoy listo!.- anuncio el pelirosa con una amplia sonrisa mientras alzaba una de sus manos. Yuki le miro por unos segundos y luego se encamino hacia el, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y camino hasta la puerta seguido del pelirosa.

Al llegar pudieron observar que había muchas clases de parque, los ojos del pelirosa brillaban notoriamente, deleitado del ambiente divertido. Yuki compro las entradas y entraron al parque.

-ne yuki montémonos en la montaña rusa, no mejor en el martillo, no mejor en el ascensor!.- el rubio miraba a todo lados con la cara llena de alegría, no sabia en cual montarse primero.

-cálmate baka, tenemos toda la noche.- hablo tranquilamente mientras se encaminaba a uno de los juegos, shuichi le seguido y llegaron a la montaña rusa.- bien ya estamos aquí así que móntate.

-¿montarme?.- dijo confundido.- no vas a subir conmigo?

-tu eras el que quería venir aquí.

-pero yo quiero que te montes conmigo! Anda yuki súbete conmigo!.- decía un ichibi shuichi con ojos suplicantes mientras le jalaba el manga de la camisa.

- no me voy a montar ¬¬

-tienes miedo?.- pregunto divertido el pelirosa, el rubio le reprocho con la mirada.

-yo no tengo miedo, simplemente no quiero montare en eso!

-buaaaaaa! Pero porque? Yo quería que yuki se montara conmigo! Seria entonces como una cita! Buaaaaa!.- se hecho a llorar en el suelo, la gente que pasaba a su lado se le quedo viendo raro, yuki suspiro cansado. Ya se le estaba colmando la paciencia pero solo por esta noche complacería al cantante.

-esta bien! Esta bien! Pero ya deja de llorar!.- hablo exasperado, los ojos de shuichi brillaron de alegría.

-entonces vamos!.- como por arte de magia ya se había recuperado y decidieron hacer la cola para montarse en la montaña rusa.

La fila termino y llego su turno para montarse, yuki aun se mostraba indeciso ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que se había montado en una montaña rusa? Ni el mismo lo sabía pero sabia que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

El pelirosa corrió y agarro los primeros asientos. "_genial" _pensó irónicamente, ahora serian los primeros en caer. Se acerco y se sentó a su lado, shuichi parecía emocionado, le ajustaron los seguros y la montaña hecho a andar. Subió lentamente hasta llegar a una altura realmente tenebrosa, yuki miro hacia abajo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal y entonces abajo con tanta rapidez, shuichi no pudo evitar dejar de gritar mientras paseaban a toda velocidad, alzo sus manos en el aire y gritaba lleno de alegría.

Al terminar el juego salieron, yuki se veía sin expresión alguna así que shuichi decidió llevarlo al siguiente: el martillo. Lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo.

-¡oe! A donde vamos ahora?

-vamos al martillo!.- respondió alegre, y estaban de suerte puesto que ahora mismo estaban sabiendo las personas que se montarían, entro rápidamente y tomo un asiento y yuki se sentó a su lado, luego de verificar los seguros la maquina comenzó a funcionar.

Primero empezó suavemente, la maquina se movía de lado a lado con sutileza pero después comenzó intensificarse, shuichi sentía como su estomago se contraía a cada envestida, llegaron al punto en que quedaron patas arribas y luego debajo de un solo tirón, volvió a subir pero esta vez les dio la vuelta completa, no puedo evitar gritar y nuevamente volvió a dar la vuelta completa, al terminar se montaron en el ascensor allí shuichi ni le dio tiempo de gritar ya que todo había sido tan rápido, y así sucesivamente subieron a muchos otros juego.

Le parecía extraño el hecho de que yuki no se negara a subir con el pero decidió no darle importancia a eso, probablemente esta noche quería complacerlo.

-y ahora donde te quieres montar?.- cuestiono sin mucho interés el escritor, shuichi que se encontraba comiendo un algodón de azúcar miro a los lado tratando de ubicar el juego en el cual ahora quería subirse.

-a ese.- señalo la rueda de la fortuna.- así podré estar muy cerca de ti.- le sonrió benelovamente, yuki no dijo nada y se encamino hacia el juego seguido del pelirosa. Hicieron la fila esperando su turno hasta que este llego, se subieron y el juego comenzó, no era un juego rudo, más bien era bastante tranquilo. El cantante miro por la ventana del juego y observo las luces de la ciudad.- wuaaaaaaa!.- dijo asombrado, en los otros juegos no podía ver bien las luces de la cuidad ya que eran muy rudo y solo veía todo dando vuelta. A Yuki le pareció un juego entupido pero shuichi se estaba divirtiendo y eso era lo único que importaba, le miro cariñosamente mientras el pelirosa se debitaba con la vista.

El cantante sintió la mirada del escritor así que le miro y le sonrió ampliamente. Recostó su cabeza en su hombro y entrecerró sus ojos,.

Sintieron la felicidad recorrer cada una de sus células, y desearon que ese momento pudiese durar eternamente, mientras sentían cómo el otro no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuese ése. El juego termino y shuichi le dijo a yuki que iría a comprar algo de comer.

Yuki se acerco a un árbol y recostó su cuerpo allí, saco un cigarro y lo encendió. Miro el cielo estrellado mientras daba una calada y de repente se sintió terriblemente mal, se cubrió la boca y comenzó a toser, no podía controlar la tos. Al quitarse la palma de la mano de su boca pudo ver que en ella había sangre.

-yuki…?.- miro a su interlocutor y se dio cuenta de que shuichi le observaba horrorizado con un par de helados en la mano. Y de repente vio todo negro, shuichi pudo observar como el cuerpo de yuki colapso.- ¡yuki!

oOo

En el hospital se encontraban todos con la mayor preocupación, shuichi sentado en un banco no dejaba de llorar por el escritor, todos le miraban con tristeza. Los doctores y enfermaron pasaban de un lado a otro con mas pacientes que atender. Los doctores le habían informado a shuichi que yuki tenia cáncer en los pulmones de tanto fumar y que no podían hacer nada ya que el cáncer estaba muy avanzado. Al escuchar aquello el pelirosa se hecho a morir.

Pasada la media noche los doctores le dieron permiso para que viera al rubio, entro a la habitación y observo que yuki dormía placidamente, se acerco con pasos casi imperceptible. Al llegar a su lado le acaricio el cabello, las lágrimas corrían a toda prisa por sus mejillas.

-n-no puedes morirte yuki.- dijo entre sollozos.- te necesito… aquí…conmigo.- con delicadeza poso sus labios sobre los del escritor, sus labios estaban tibios y eran suaves, al abrir sus ojos pudo percatarse de que yuki ya había despertado, se seco las lagrimas con las manos y le sonrió ampliamente.- lamento haberte despertado.- el escritor le miro fijamente, después miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en el hospital. Suspiro cansado y se quedo viendo una manchan en el techo como si esto fuera lo mas importante del mundo.

-porque no me lo dijiste?.- hablo herido el pelirosa mientras un flequillo cubría sus ojos.- que acaso no soy digno de confianza?.- alzo su vista y las lagrimas nuevamente corrían por sus mejillas.- ¡¿que acaso no soy importante para ti?.- el escritor guardo silencio y luego de una pausa contesto.

-…no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa.- hablo seriamente sin mirarle, shuichi se quedo sin palabras ante aquello.- …por eso no te dije nada, y aun si te lo hubiera dicho ¿Qué podías hacer tu para ayudarme?... no podías hacer nada… ¿A caso crees que he dejado se sentir, lo que siento por ti?.- le miro y noto que el cantante lloraba.- Lloras… ¿Por qué lloras? Te estoy mirando, disfruto tu caricia ligera, tan sólo olvida lo que vez… cierra los ojos y vuelve a ver al hombre que un día te prometió la vida eterna… para mí tú eres inmortal e inalcanzable, un crepúsculo rojizo, lila, y luminoso que abarca mi vida y la aplasta haciéndome sentir parte de ti.

Esa noche shuichi lloro amargamente en brazos del escritor ¿Por qué tenia que ser así la vida? ¿Por qué era tan injusta? Justo cuando yuki reconocía lo que sentía, le decía que le amaba ¿Por qué tenia que irse? ¿Por qué tenia que morir justo cuando había escuchado lo que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba? el mundo no es un lugar justo. No! No es un lugar justo.

A las cuatro y media de la mañana, el escritor eiri eusugui murió en los brazos de su pareja: el cantante shuichi shindou, al parecer el escritor sufría de cáncer en los pulmones, aun no sabemos con exactitud que es lo que ha pasado, el cantante se niega a hablar. Seguiremos investigando, cuando tengamos mas noticias se las dare-

El televisor fue pagado de repente, y shuichi quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la mirada ausente, abrazo sus rodillas y enterró su rostro en ellas, y comenzó a llorar amargamente por su perdida. ¿Cómo iba a seguir viviendo sin su yuki? Alevo su cabeza y busco algo entre sus bolsillo y encontro el encendedor de yuki, alli estaba pegada una pequeña foto en donde salian ambos. Entonces recordó entonces las últimas palabras de su amante.

_Perdón por nunca habértelo dicho pero yo…te amo._

**Bien eso fue todo jeje espero que vosotros no queráis matarme por hacer lo que hago n_nU cuando hago un fic se lo muestro a mi hermana (aunk últimamente no quiere leer lo que hago, dice que soy una insensible ¬¬) y pues cuando lo leyó tuve que correr por mi vida! Porque si me agarraba seguro que me mataba, dice que soy una malvada por haber matado a yuki, dice que debi haber matado a shuichi! Y quería matarme dizque para vengar la muerte de yuki ¬¬ ¡esta loca! En fin espero a ustedes les haya gustado n_n y sino pues gomen u.u soy de las que les gusta escribir cosas tristes jeje.**

**Hasta otro capitulo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les agrade este capitulo n_n**** gracias a las personas que me habéis dejado comentario, pensé que no recibiría ni uno jeje n_nU así que muchas gracias por comentar. **

**Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¬¬ es propiedad de sus respectivos autores**. **el yuki de aquí puede que sea un poco OOC.**

Mi vida era muy pacifica antes de conocer a yuki. Antes de conocerlo a el no conocía el amor pero tampoco conocía el dolor de ser rechazado. Cuando estudiaba en la secundaria no era muy popular, las chicas no se morían por mi, sin embargo aquello me importo muy poco, después de todo no las conocía a ellas y por tal razón no me afectaba su opinión, pero la de yuki si me importo.

Aquel día bajo la luna llena conocí a yuki, un hombre marcado por un duro pasado y una experiencia cruel. Era frió e intimidante y cuando me dijo que tenia cero talento me dolió y mucho. Me importaba lo que pensara esa persona y quería que reconociera que si tenía talento, quería que reconociera muchas cosas…

Quería que reconociera que:

Si podía escribir canciones…

Que si podía cantar…

Que si podía llegar a derretir ese frió hielo en su corazon…

Pero más que todo quería que reconociera…

Que si me amaba.

Y lo conseguí, porque antes de morir me lo confeso "_perdón por nunca habértelo dicho pero yo…te amo" _recuerdo claramente sus palabras, aun resuenan en mi cabeza como una bella y triste canción…aquella que el viento no puede llevárselo y que queda marcada por siempre en tu vida.

Puedo decir que perder una persona es una experiencia dura, algo que marcara mi vida por siempre, una huella que permanecerá… nunca pensé que perder a una persona doliera tanto.

**Yo te extrañare****, tenlo por seguro.**

**Fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos.**

**Los detalles… las pequeñas cosas… ****lo que parecía no importante.**

**Son las que mas invaden mi mente… al recordarte.**

**Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo, para verte de nuevo,**

**Para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte.{1}**

_**Capitulo 2: el blanco es el color de mis lagrimas.**_

El día lucia nublado, las nubes ocultaban el sol. Hoy era un día triste en la vida de shuichi, después de todo perder al ser que amas ensombrece tu vida. Solemos decir que si esa persona muere nosotros también moriremos, pero no es así. La vida continúa, uno no muere junto a ese ser querido.

Shuichi había pensado que su amor duraría para siempre, pero el siempre no existe… el amor puede ser eterno pero las personas no.

Y esa realidad suele ser muy dura para quienes creen que el mundo es de color rosa. La muerte se lleva a esa persona que significaba tanto para ti, y cuando esto sucede sentimos que el mudo se derrumba y eso era lo que sentía el pelirosa.

Shuichi se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, la cama que un día había compartido con yuki. Había pasado una semana desde su entierro y shuichi sentía que ya no podía con su vida, el alma le pesaba y el corazon lo tenia herido. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pese a que era de día shuichi no había corrido las cortinas.

El teléfono sonó pero el no contesto. Por su parte abrazo mas la camisa de yuki que estaba junto a el y espero a que la contestadota recibiera el mensaje. Hubo un prolongado sonido seguido de un "deje su mensaje después del tono"

-_shuichi se que estas allí_.- ese era la voz de hiro.- _la muerte de yuki es dura pero tienes que seguir, no puedes olvidarte de todo así de fácil…maldita sea shuichi! No puedes pretender huir de una realidad, todo lo que ha pasado ha sido duro para todos!... lo siento no debí decir eso, es solo que…todos estamos triste, estamos preocupados por ti…tomate el tiempo que quieras…_- hubo un largo suspiro, del otro lado de la línea shuichi sentía que hiro quería decir algo mas pero no se atrevía.- _shuichi_-hablo finalmente.- _yuki murió…no lo hagas tu también.- _y después colgó. El pelirosa medito aquel mensaje. El quería seguir adelante pero no sabia como. El recuerdo de yuki le dolía mucho, pensaba que todo era una pesadilla y que tarde o temprano despertaría pero al parecer no podía despertar, porque pese a que se pellizcara para despertar seguía allí…sin yuki. Se había quedado atrapado en un eterno anochecer que no puede amanecer.

oOo

El sol salio un día mas, pero el mundo de shuichi seguía a oscuras y mas el día de hoy puesto que cumplía 21 años de edad.

-entonces vamos a ir a su casa?.- pregunto suguru mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

-así es.- contesto hiro.- no puede quedarse toda la vida encerrado. Así que lo llevaremos para que se divierta.

-si eso no funciona.- hablo K mientras limpiaba su mágnum.- entonces lo apuntare con mi magnifica mágnum y lo obligare a venir a trabajar! El pink boy ya ha estado casi un mes encerrado, es hora de que salga a ver el sol!.- con arma apunto a un punto vació; como simulando que shuichi estaba allí.

- no será necesario llegar a medidas tan extremas.- dijo hiro.

La puerta del estudio se abrió lentamente, tras esta ingreso el dueño de NG junto a ryuuchi.

-una fiesta!.- Pregunto ryuuchi con ojos brillantes.- yo también quiero ir a la fiesta de shu_chan! Nanoda!.- thoma asintió.

-shindou_san ha estado mucho tiempo fuera.- hablo el dueño de NG.- Se que la muerte de Eiri ha sido un golpe muy duro; pero no puede quedarse encerrado para siempre, el tiene un deber y tiene que cumplirlo.- todos asintieron. Hiro por su parte sentía una gran tristeza por su amigo. Se había encerrado y desde entonces no había querido ver a nadie. Aquello le preocupaba mucho.

oOo

Shuichi se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá de la sala, frente a el; en la mesita redonda permanecía los restos de yuki en un cofre. Cuando lo cremaron había decidido guardar los restos en aquel cofre y mantenerlo cerca de el, y ahora lo miraba desde el sillón. El timbre sonó mas shuichi no puso atención, cerró sus ojos. No quería ver a nadie pero el timbre seguía sonando.

¿Qué acaso no entendía que quería estar solo?

¿No entendían que no quería ver a nadie?

Y entonces la puerta se abrió, resoplo molesto y se incorporo en el mueble. Hiro junto con los otros entraron al apartamento, como shuichi no les abría ellos buscaron a una servidumbre que les abriera y ella accedió puesto que también estaba un poco preocupada por el cantante.

- -shu_chaaaaaannnn!.- ryuuchi se le vino encima.- feliz cumpleaños!.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Los demás traían globos y regalos en sus manos (excepto K, que ya venia preparado con su arma)

- feliz cumpleaños shuichi.- dijo hiro con una sonrisa mientras revolvía sus rosados cabellos.

- que haces aquí?.- cuestiono sin mucho animo.

- que qué hacemos aquí?.- K se acerco a el.- tu que crees que hacemos aquí pink boy! Venimos a sacarte de aquí así que levántate y arréglate y si no es por las buenas.- lo apunto con su mágnum en su cabeza.- entonces será por las malas!.- shuichi en ves de alarmarse y tratar de hablar de que si obedecería, abajo su mirada con el flequillo tapando sus ojos.

- no lo haré.- repuso. La voz no le tembló ni un ápice. A K ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- he dicho que te levantes.- insistió el hombre sin variar el tono de su voz.

- No -repitió con apatía y serenidad. El ambiente era muy tenso, todos lo estaban. Shuichi se negaba salir, la cosa era grave. El timbre sonó nuevamente así que hiro fue a abrir.

- aquí vive shuichi shindou?.- pregunto una joven con un uniforme.

- así es.- contesto no muy convencido.- quien lo busca?

- tiene un paquete, podría llamarlo?.- hiro giro un poco su cuerpo y observo que su amigo aun estaba sobre el sillón y K estaba tratando de sacarlo pero el pelirosa se aferraba al sillón.

- ahora no esta en condiciones de atenderla.- hablo mientras la miraba.- yo le entregare el paquete.- la joven pareció dudar pero después de unos instantes le entrego el paquete.

- me firma aquí.- extendió una carpeta. Hiro firmo.- gracias.- dijo una vez que hiro firmo y se retiro. El pelirrojo miro la caja, era de esas en donde habitualmente vienen los pasteles. Se acerco a la mesita que estaba cerca del sillón y puso la caja allí.

- si no quieres venir con nosotros esta bien.-hablo hiro tratando de calmar la situación. Comeremos pastel aquí.- y entonces procedió a abrir la caja en donde se encontraba el pastel. Shuichi observo a su amigo abrir la caja y entonces lo que hubo dentro lo sorprendió.

"feliz cumpleaños shuichi.

Yuki Eiri"

Eso era lo que tenía escrito el pastel. Todos quedaron pasmados. Shuichi miro a los presentes.

-quien hizo esto?.- cuestiono en un tono dolido.- si es una broma, me parece de muy mal gusto!.- reclamo con las lagrimas amontonándose en los ojos.

- nosotros no hicimos nada.- dijo suguru aun sorprendido por lo que decía el pastel. Hiro miro el pastel, estaba pálido y entonces en el borde de la tapa de la caja estaba un sobre, lo tomo y decía "para shuichi" entonces se lo dio a su amigo.

-dice que es para ti.- shuichi lo tomo y abrió el sobre. Tenia muchas dudas; como era posible que yuki le hubiese mandado un pastel si el estaba muerto? Al abrir el sobre había un case allí. Miro dudoso la cinta. Thoma quien también se encontraba allí busco algo para reproducir el case.

- _hola shuichi_.- el case se estaba reproduciendo y esa era la voz de yuki, shuichi sintió que el mundo se le venia encima.- _mmm no se como decir esto… se que debe ser difícil para ti el recibir un presente de mi parte y aun mas yo estando muerto…supongo que es algo cruel, pero tenia que hacerlo_.

Los demás se habían sentado en los otros muebles y se disponían a escuchar la grabación.

_he de suponer que no has salido en todo este tiempo…no puedes quedarte encerrado para siempre.-_shuichi desvió su mirada y las lagrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas.- _el murió fui yo, no tu; no seas baka y sal de una vez! No puedes echarte a morir así de simple! Me hubiera gustado estar el día de tu cumpleaños pero no puedo…supuse que para ti no será fácil asumir mi muerte, pero yo tengo un plan para que no te quedes estancando en el tiempo… Te mandare una serie de cartas en donde te explicare muchas cosas y mas te vale que hagas todo entendiste baka?... _

Shuichi río ante el regaño de su amor.

_Lo primero que harás es salir a divertirte, es tu cumpleaños así que sal. Se que tu amigo hiro esta allí, así que sácalo así sea por la fuerza, no lo dejes solo._

Hiro quien escuchaba todo atento resoplo molesto.

- por supuesto qué lo sacare, es mi amigo no lo dejare morir así de fácil.- hablo mientras entrecerraba los ojos con el seño fruncido. Shuichi miro a hiro y le sonrió débilmente y luego miro la cinta esperando a que prosiguiera.

-_… espera mi siguiente carta shuichi, llegara en menos de lo que te esperas. Adiós. Posdata…-_ la voz pareció por un vacilar por un momento.-…_te amo.-_dijo finalmente y la grabación termino. Shuichi miraba el suelo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Los presentes no dijeron nada esperando a que el pelirosa hablara. El silencio se hizo presente tan solo interrumpido por los leves sollozos del cantante.

- shuichi…?.- hablo hiro. E nombrado se seco las lágrimas con el manga de la camisa y miro a hiro con una sonrisa.

- me iré a bañar para que salgamos a divertidos.- hablo con la voz quebrantada.- si no hago lo que yuki dice entonces el se enojara conmigo.- hiro asintió, su corazon se desgarro al ver a su amigo en tal estado.

- splendid!-exclamo K.

- tu vete a bañar.- hablo suguru.- y nosotros arreglaremos este desastre.- finalizo mirando el gran desastre que tenia el cantante. Shuichi río nerviosamente, le apenaba que hubiesen conseguido en ese estado. Así que se fue a bañar.

oOo

La noche llego y llevaron a shuichi a un club, allí tenían preparado una pequeña fiesta, tan solo estaban personas cercana a shuichi. Al entrar lo recibieron con fulgorosos aplausos y abrazos. Y la fiesta comenzó. No era algo muy grande sin embargo hay una buena cantidad de personas.

Shuichi suspiro largamente mientras daba un sorbo a su copa, no es que no le gustaba la fiesta, es que sentía que era demasiado pronto para celebrar; el aun estaba de luto.

-feliz cumpleaños.- dijo una voz familiar. Miro a la recién llegada.

- gracias.- le sonrió levemente. Allí estaba la hermana de yuki. Tan elegante como siempre.

-te tengo un regalo.- le extendió una carta. Shuichi abrió con sorpresa sus ojos…tal vez era la siguiente carta.

- podría ser…- balbuceo totalmente anonado. La mujer en frente suyo asintió.

- me pidió que te entregara esto el día de tu cumpleaños.- shuichi tomo la carta. Recibir algo así de parte de yuki era extraño pero se sentía bien.

Salio un momento de la fiesta para poder leer con mas calma y dedicación la carta. El club era bastante grande, probablemente era propiedad de Seguchi Thoma. Tenía piscina, también tenia una cancha para jugar tenis, parqués en donde jugar los niños entre otras cosas.

Llego hasta el parque y se sentó en uno de los columpios, allí no había mucha luz pero podía leer bien. Se meció un poco antes de decidir abrir la carta. Suspiro para darse valor y la abrió.

_Si lees esta carta significa que estas en la fiesta no? Pero conociéndote seguramente no la estarás disfrutando porque crees que es muy pronto y que estas de luto…mmm eres un baka, tienes que disfrutar mientras estes vivo. _

_Te voy a decir algo que te dolerá, deja de amarrarte a mí, deja de llorar, deja de vivir en el sufrimiento. No puedes quedarte en un recuerdo del pasado. Mi muerte te hará recordar y a veces los recueros vienen envueltos en llanto y en dolor pero si sigues haciendo eso solo te lastimaras y quedaras atrapado en un recuerdo del pasado. _

_Sácame del centro de tu corazon porque si no lo haces sufrirás. Y mientras no me saques de tu corazon no vivirás en plenitud y yo tampoco moriré completamente, permaneceré en ti y tú te acabaras conmigo. Quítame del centro de tu vida porque el solo hecho de tenerme allí significa que no me has dejado ir. _

_No estoy diciendo que me saques completamente de tu vida, solo ponme en otro lugar de tu corazon, no en el centro. El centro es para los que todavía están vivos, aquellos que aun te aman y que esperan recibir de ti lo mismo. _

_Una vez me dijiste que: "el pasado es pasado, no podemos quedarnos en nuestros recuerdos y destruir el presente" lo recuerdas, aquel primer cumpleaños que compartir contigo…fue un día de nieve._

Shuichi, respiro profundamente para calmar el profundo dolor de su corazon. Como si exhalar sacara su sufrimiento. Y recordó claramente aquel día…

_-así que hoy es tu cumpleaños.- dijo sin mucho interés yuki mientras encendía otro de sus cigarrillos. _

_-si!.- dijo eufórico. Ellos se encontraban caminando por un parque, la razón, simple: shuichi quería salir un momento con su compañía. Aunque era invierno pero en ese momento no nevaba. Yuki dio una calada a su cigarrillo mientras miraba el cielo oculto con las nubes. Soltó el humo y miro al pelirosa._

_-espérame aquí.- anuncio sin más y comenzó a alejarse._

_-yuki?.- parpadeo confuso.- a donde vas?.- cuestiono al ver que se alejaba con pasos lentos._

_-espérame aquí, ni se te ocurra moverte! Ya vengo.- hizo un ademán de adiós con la mano sin girarse a verlo y siguió caminando._

_Shuichi llevaba un buen tiempo esperando a yuki, pero este no llegaba. Se soplo las manos para darse calor: se estaba muriendo de frió, y la nieve ya había comenzado a caer. Miro al frente y vio que yuki se acercaba a el._

_-tengo frió.- dijo el pelirosa mientras lo miraba._

_- baka! ¡¿Porque dejaste que te cayera la nieve encima?.- reprocho mientras le quitaba la nieve de la cabeza._

_-porque tú me dijiste que no me moviera de aquí.- respondió con una sonrisa. Yuki lo miro como diciéndole "tonto" caminaron de regreso al apartamento del rubio. Allí el cantante se puso frente a la chimenea para recuperar su calor._

_- yuki, que fuiste a hacer?.- pregunto curioso. El escritor le extendió la bolsa que tenia en su mano.- es para mi?_

_- ves a alguien mas.- hablo goteando sarcasmo. Shuichi solo río y tomo el paquete, al abrirlo pudo ver que se trataba de una bola de cristal, de aquellas que si la agitas se ve como si la nieve cayera. Dentro había una pequeña casita junto con unos árboles.- es tu regalo.- hablo el escritor con un grácil rubor en sus mejillas, y shuichi supuso que no se debía al frió, al parecer se sentía un poco avergonzado al darle aquel regalo._

_-gracias yuki.- lo abrazo._

_-ya, ya no te emociones.- se lo quito de encima y encendió otro cigarro. Shuichi miro su regalo y lo agito observando como la nieve caía. Miro a yuki y se dio cuenta de que este miraba un punto vació, como pensativo._

_-pasa algo?_

_- no pasa nada.- se levanto del sillón y se acerco a su laptop en donde comenzó a escribir. El cantante sabia que le pasaba algo pero si yuki no quería hablar el no podía hacer nada.-… es solo que estos días me recuerdan… los momentos que pase en los estados unidos…- hablo nostálgico pero sin dejar de escribir. _

_Shuichi supo que hablaba de su pasado. Miro la bola de cristal tristemente. Se puso de pie y lo abrazo por la espalada._

_-yuki…- hablo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.- el pasado es pasado… no podemos quedarnos en nuestros recuerdos y destruir el presente…- susurro lentamente. El rubio abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente por siempre._

oOo

Thoma se dio cuenta de que el pelirosa no se encontraba en la pequeña reunión. Dio un sorbo a su copa y salio a las afueras del club. A lo lejos pudo verlo en el parque; sentado en un columpio. Recordó las palabras de Eiri.

"_no es muy propio de mi pedir algo. Pero quiero pedirte que…cuides a shuichi…quiero que lo protejas y lo ayudes a superar mi partida, te lo encargo" _

Suspiro largamente, si Eiri le pedía algo era para el imposible negarse a ayudarlo. Así que camino lentamente hasta el.

El sintió una gran tristeza al ver que la llameante pasión del pelirosa se había extinguido, no quedaba nada de lo que era el chico hiperactivo y tremendo que alguna vez conoció. Y comenzó a susurrar una canción… al parecer el cantante aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

**Suenen el clarín solo para mí,**

**El tiempo pasa, recuerden como era yo.**

**No puedo seguir, fuerza ya no hay.**

**Solo tengo ya vació el corazon.**

**Me han herido tanto que ya no puedo luchar.**

**No hay nada que desear, déjenme ya, **

**Mejor morir aquí**

Thoma escucho aquella letra que el pelirosa comenzó a cantar, se escuchaba con tanto dolor, que se sintió contagiado por ella y se vio obligado a cerrar sus ojos para evitar que sus pupilas verdes se llenaran de lagrimas, después de todo a el también le dolía la muerte del escritor.

**Suenen el clarín nada importa ya,**

**No hay un camino que seguir para poder huir.**

**Sin una luz se…**

**Se que pronto caeré, en la oscuridad**

**Decidido ya esta, quedarme aquí**

Shuichi sintió la presencia del dueño de NG así que elevo la mirada. Thoma pudo ver en sus hermosos ojos amatistas una terrible e inmensa tristeza, sus pupilas comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, cada lagrima eran la prueba de ese sufrimiento tan enorme que lo invadía.

-no necesitas esforzarte tanto por el bienestar de otras personas.- hablo toma, sabiendo que el chico mas que nada había aceptado ir a esa fiesta; no solo había sido por Eiri sino también para no preocupar a sus amigos.- si Eiri supiera que te esta causando tanto daño, estoy seguro de que Eiri no estará muy contento.

-¿c-como…como podría a-alegrar a yuki?.- cuestiono aun sin dejar de llorar del todo. sus ojos desesperados pedían una respuesta. Buscaba alguien o algo que aliviara su dolor. El dueño de NG medito lo que iba a decir y entonces le sonrió.

-solo actúa como siempre.- contesto, shuichi abrió con sorpresa sus ojos ante aquello ¿Cómo podía volver a ser el mismo si su vida ya no lo era? Algo callo del cielo, un pequeño copo blanco callo en su nariz, miro entonces el cielo y millones de gotas blancas cayeron: el invierno había llegado.

Extendió su mano en el aire para que los copos de nieve cayeran sobre su mano, las lágrimas se afloraron en sus ojos. Era yuki quien lloraba, sus lágrimas blancas caían para hacerle saber que no estaba bien dejarse morir así. Que pese a que la vida en muy dura y que el mundo no era un lugar justo aun tenia cosas bellas, cosas que el no pudo apreciar debido a su orgullo. Recordó lo demás escrito en la carta…

… _me encantaba cada invierno, ver como la nieve caía era una de las cosas preferidas que me gustaba hacer cuando era niño. Cuando se es niño; se es inocente. Yo deje mi inocencia a un lado pero tú siempre conservaste la tuya. Pude darme cuanta de ello mientras más convivía contigo, te emocionabas por cosas tan simples, te emocionabas incluso con un acto estupido de magia; como un niño. Supongo que eso era lo que mas me gustaba de ti._

_Cuando te maltrataba te mantenías en pie, a veces me preguntaba como hacías eso, una tormenta de palabras te podía azotar pero te mantenías allí, pese a que te maltrataba seguiste allí conmigo. _

_Tú me diste tu amor y de mi solo recibiste indiferencias, malos tratos e insultos, lo siento. Fui demasiado rudo y frió contigo pero quiero que sepas que te aprecie mucho, aprecie cada momento que vivimos juntos. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde para que lo sepas, ya no estoy a tu lado para decírtelo en persona, ya no estoy para ver tu rostro emocionado cuando leas estas líneas… shuichi…no mueras, sigue viviendo y vive todo lo que no pude hacer._

_**Pero aya lejos en la distancia,**_

_**Hay una voz que te dice:**_

_**No pierdas tu valor.**_

_**Si te rindes tú no habrá ya nadie quien te salve,**_

_**Tu cobra fuerza hoy, recobra tu valor**_

_**Si, siempre hay luchar, entra en la batalla y**_

_**Se libre al fin**_

_**Mas vale luchar.{2}**_

_Quiero recordarte algo: A los difuntos no se les ama, el amor es para lo que están vivos: a los muertos se les recuerda con cariño._

_Posdata_

_Te amo. _

**{1} es un fragmento de la canción "yo te extrañare" del grupo "tercer cielo" **

**{2} este fragmento junto con lo que canta shuichi es la canción "suenen el clarín" de una comiquita que se llama "spirit" es una hermosa y triste canción que creí muy conveniente al capitulo.**

**este capitulo lo hice mientras escuchaba la cancion de high de james blunt, escuchenla es bellisisma!**

**Espero que sus instintos asesinos hacia mi persona hayan disminuidos jeje n_n soy muy joven para morir u.u**

**Bueno, gracias por lee!**


End file.
